callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
L118A
The L118A is a bolt-action sniper rifle that appears in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown during footage at the Call of Duty XP event. Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish The L118A is seen in a weapons cache during Soap's briefing with Shepherd. FMOK L118A.png|L118A at the top. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The L118A is unlocked as soon as Create-a-Class is unlocked. The L118A has high damage multipliers, killing in one shot reliably from the stomach up. It has high recoil, but since it resets while the bolt is cycled, it isn't much of an issue. Its rate of fire is quite slow and can make the user vulnerable if he/she is faced with multiple opponents at once. Its reload is manageable but slow, and can only be partially mitigated with Sleight of Hand. The MSR is often preferred to the L118A due to its faster bolt cycling, but the L118A is unlocked much earlier, and has the same base damage as the MSR. In the game mode Money in the Denk, the L118A appears in the "Denk" class, where it has the Impact proficiency. Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 13. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Variable Zoom - Unlocked at weapon level 22. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 10. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 18. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The L118A is available in Survival Mode at level 35 and costs $2000. It is not very effective to use, since it rarely kills in one shot at later rounds and has poor handling in close quarters. Despite the poor handling, combining it with an assault rifle, LMG or SMG will make it very effective for a player's team, as they could potentially have the L118A user take a sniping role like in multiplayer, and still have something for medium to close ranges on hand. However, aiming for the head will be required later on, and even then, multiple shots and the Sleight of Hand or Quickdraw perks will be required to negate the reload or be able to shoot an aimed shot at a target faster without flinching and taking damage. Gallery L118A MW3.png|The L118A in first-person L118A Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the L118A; note the solid magazine L118A Bolt Cycle MW3.png|Cycling the bolt of the L118A Regular Sniper Scope Reticle MW3.png|The reticle of the L118A's sniper scope L118A 3rd person MW3.png|The L118A in third person Sniper L118A Underground MW3.jpg|A sniper wielding a suppressed L118A L118A Sniper Fallen MW3.png|A sniper wielding L118A on map Fallen L118A Sniper Hardhat MW3.png|A sniper wielding L118A on map Hardhat L118A Sniper Outpost MW3.png|A sniper wielding L118A on map Outpost Demonstration Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *One of the soldiers in the background of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer menu screen is holding a L118A, but it isn't seen anywhere else in the game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The 1000 kill emblem is listed as "L118A3". *When the L118A has an ACOG and Silencer attached, the Silencer might intrude on the target dot sightly. *The name for the HUD icon in the files for the L118A is labeled "L96A1". *The Create-a-Class image shows the L118A's stock as a very light olive green with a black scope and an iron-coated barrel, but in-game the weapon has a tan stock and scope and a black barrel. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Sniper Rifles Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Weapons